The Bright Lights
The Bright Lights are one of the two opposing teams in Inanimate Insanity II, the other being The Grand Slams. It was formed in Breaking The Ice. So far they have lost four challenges, with Tissues, Cherries, Yin-Yang, and Apple being the only eliminated contestants so far. Lightbulb, once again the team captain, came up with the name after Marshmallow refused to allow her to call the team "Team Epic" again. The teams were formed upon how good their performance in the challenge was. The members of the team are Apple, Cherries, Fan, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Test Tube, Tissues and Yin-Yang. Lightbulb's team has fewer members due to the fact the number of contestants were odd, although the teams would be equal if Cherries were counted as two contestants. In the challenge of Theft and Battery, MePad was temporarily a member of the Bright Lights. Members Lightbulb2017Pose.png|Lightbulb (Cpt) Paintbrush2017.png|Paintbrush Marshmallow2017Pose.png|Marshmallow TestTube2017Pose.png|Test Tube Fan2017Pose.png|Fan Eliminated Members Tissues2017Pose.png|Tissues Cherries2017Pose.png|Cherries YinYang2017Pose.png|Yin-Yang Apple2017b.png|Apple Guest Members MePad2017Pose.png|MePad (Theft and Battery only)|link=MePad Coverage During the first challenge, a dodge-ball competition, they started off well. The other team kept hitting their own members, and when Baseball told them to stop, Lightbulb said, "Nanana, carry on. We don't mind." When Baseball replied angrily and threw a ball, Lightbulb caught it. Nickel's ball was caught by Paintbrush and Suitcase's ball was caught by Test Tube. Then Soap threw a ball, and it hit Apple, followed by Marshmallow's "Nice shot!" and threw the ball back and it hit Soap. Then, Marshmallow and Fan were hit when Fan was trying to ask Marshmallow a question. In the end, when it was just Microphone and all The Bright Lights (excluding Apple, Marshmallow and Fan). Microphone got everyone out using her loud voice. This put all the Bright Lights up for elimination. At their first elimination, Tissues was eliminated. Because Marshmallow was on Mars, they had to save her. Paintbrush made a hypothesis that Test Tube could build the rocket easily. He/she took tools from the Grand Slams and gave them to Test Tube. Their rescue team was Fan, Yin-Yang, and Apple. Because the Grand Slams beat them to Mars and rescued Marshmallow, the Bright Lights found an egg that they thought Marshmallow turned into. They returned to Earth while Fan had the egg, only to find out that their team was up for elimination again. Before the second elimination, Test Tube split Yin-Yang into two beings: Yin, the nice white half, and Yang, the evil and mean dark half. Cherries was eliminated at 974 votes, which was near a thousand. During the triathlon, Test Tube did the swimming. She listed some potential germs found in water, scaring Soap. During the biking part, Yang rode the bike and threw Yin at Knife to get ahead. Then, during the Running, Fan used Microphone's loud voice to gain speed and reach the end in time, finally winning a challenge. At the team's fourth challenge, Lightbulb first tried to have their dispenser make them a Pizza. When that failed, she pitched the idea of a Cookie Pizza. However, the rest of the team rejected the notion and started making a normal cheese pizza. Lightbulb went ahead with her idea anyway. This turned out to be a game-winning notion, as shortly thereafter, Yin-Yang ate the team's uncooked pizza. The cookie pizza won the challenge with a score of 49 out of 40. Gallery bright lights team.PNG Fan test marsh.PNG Fan testtube close.PNG Armless paintbrush.PNG DAHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.PNG Not the best time fan.PNG Lolwat.png Very surprised marshmallow.PNG Lightbulb Bright Lights.png AppleYinYangFanBrightlightsRescue.png Cuteness -3.jpg LIGHTBRUSH.jpg Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Marshmallow.PNG Marshmallow-What-do-you-want.png Screenshot 4.png 12113432 1026892934012147 2302101808038508647 o.png Image35.jpg 13055841 1141308919237214 4094118168650200995 o.png Yin and yang.PNG Fan and blog.PNG Baseball and lightbulb.PNG Balloon slaps lightbulb.PNG Lightbulb Bright Lights.png Lightbulb Malfunction.png Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png S2e3_luckily,_i_just_happen_to_have_to_made_an_antidote!_drink_up!_3.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.14.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.13.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.11.17 PM.png Trivia * As of Mazed and Confused, Team Grand Slams and Team Bright Lights were tied for wins and losses, but the pattern was broken with the Bright Lights winning in Kick the Bucket. * This team has never had an armless character, not counting their guest member, MePad. * If Paintbrush is counted as a female, all of the female returnees are on this team while all of the male returnees are on the Grand Slams, unless Paintbrush is a male, which would make him the only male returnee on the team. * Test Tube is the only new female on the team. * If Paintbrush is a girl, then Fan is the only remaining male on the team. Category:A to Z Category:Teams Category:Season 2 Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:The Bright Lights